


Ambush

by royal_chandler



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Imported, LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_chandler/pseuds/royal_chandler
Summary: Chris leaves the set when JJ calls 'cut', leaves his counterpart and the alien girl on the bed made of bamboo and synthetic leaves.





	Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time [](https://inell.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://inell.livejournal.com/)**inell** had a comment-fic party. The prompt for this ficlet was "stolen moments."

Chris leaves the set when JJ calls 'cut', leaves his counterpart and the alien girl on the bed made of bamboo and synthetic leaves. 

It's fucking freezing, the heat stopped working about thirty minutes ago. Maintainence is on it and no one's really worried but they wouldn't be seeing as how Chris is the only one in his underwear and soaked from head to toe.

He grabs a towel from a stagehand and pushes his feet into his favorite leather sandals, isn't too sure that he'll even actually enjoy his five minute break. If it can really be called that.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chris spots Zoe and Zach going over a revised script, their memorization pretty much flawless—no reason for them to be holding the booklet. They let out a snicker when they see Chris' condition but he just gives them the middle finger. It's affectionate—cross his heart.

When he reaches a dark corner, he's gripped quickly and before he has the time to let out so much as a whimper, warm lips are crashing against his, dry fabric lining against his slippery profile.

"What are you doing?" Chris asks, pulls back when oxygen becomes a little bit important.

"You're catching your death, felt bad," Karl shrugs, cards his fingers through Chris' hair. He leans in and whispers against the younger man's ear, "Plus, you're pitching quite the tent right now. We can't have just anybody seeing that."

Chris hisses when Karl's cups him, cants his hips instinctively, loves the feel of those familiar fingers. "It's not my fault, it's a natural reaction."

Karl smirks. "Well save it for me, alright?"

He licks past Chris' lips, tangles their tongues in ways that is a testament to the other man's skill.

Chris is ready to respond with just as much need but all too soon his name is being called over the intercom.

He curses and Karl just swipes a tongue over his bottom lip. "Til next time, Pine."

"This helps the erection how?!"

A deep, rich laugh that he is _not_ in love with is his only answer.

**fin**


End file.
